Sonic the Ultimate Hedgehog
by EpicMajor
Summary: Hi this is my first ff it's in progress please enjoy
1. Darkness

Sonic the Ultimate Hedgehog

Sonic was speeding along the snowy grass at Green Hill. It was hard not to stumble over the rocks hidden by the snow.

Sonic had left his cosy house to look for Amy. She had left about an hour ago, and Sonic was worried. She might be hurt, lying in the snow, crying, wishing for help.

And that was exactly what Amy was doing.

Or sort of.

Let's go back about an hour earlier, when she had left Sonic's house.

Amy was strolling through the snow, at her own pace, thinking nothing would go wrong.

But then she heard it. The faint crunch-crunch-crunch of feet in the snow.

She stopped. But the crunching carried on. So she looked behind her.

And saw a silhouette walking towards her.

The silhouette had spiky hair pointing upwards.

_It can't be Sonic__, _Amy thought. _So who is it?_

The silhouette got closer and closer, and then it was in Amy's torch light.

The silhouette was Shadow.

'Hello, Amy,' Shadow said.

'What are you doing here…?' Amy stopped, because Shadow had put his hand over her mouth.

'Shush,' Shadow said. 'If you lie here and pretend you're hurt, Sonic will be lured to you, and I will spring out and fight him.'

'I'll never betray Sonic!' Amy yelled, pulling Shadow's hand away.

'If you don't, I'll kill everyone Sonic loves, including you,' Shadow said. 'And before I kill you, and after I've killed Sonic, I'll tell you a secret Sonic has been trying to keep secret for years.'

'Fine,' Amy said. 'But I hope Sonic beats you up.'

Amy lay down on the snow, curled up into a ball, and started some fake tears.

Sonic was getting nervous now. Where was Amy? He had looked everywhere. The only place he could go now was the Star Post near the end of the forest.

Sonic turned on his mega speed and ran for the Star Post.

When he got there, he couldn't see anything that gave any resemblance to Amy.

Apart from a pink shape in the distance.

Sonic sped towards it.

When Sonic got to it, he knew immediately that it was Amy.

She was crying, and was curled up in a ball.

Sonic ran to her.

'Amy!' he said. 'Are you alright?'

Amy looked up at him.

'Sonic!' she said faintly. 'Help me…'

'What happened?' Sonic said.

But just as Amy was about to answer, Sonic heard laughter.

He looked up. A dark shape was walking towards them.

'Shadow,' Sonic said.

'Correct, Sonic,' Shadow said. Then he started to laugh again.

'Do you find this funny?' Sonic said, pointing at Amy.

'Yes,' Shadow said.

'WELL IT ISN'T!' Sonic yelled, and he launched himself at Shadow.

The battle was apocalyptic. Snow was blown everywhere, annoying several Chao.

'You'll pay!' Sonic yelled, and he fired a punch at Shadow, connecting with his head and blasting him back several meters. When Shadow landed, snow blasted everywhere.

Sonic was standing over him.

'Given up yet?' Sonic said.

'Yes,' said Shadow. 'But we will meet again. Definitely.'

Shadow ran away.

Sonic went back to Amy.

'Are you alright?' he said.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Amy said.

'You weren't hurt?' Sonic said as Amy got up.

'No,' Amy said. 'Shadow made me act like I was hurt or he would kill you and me and everyone we know and love.'

Amy missed out the 'secret' bit.

Amy thought Sonic would walk away and leave her because she had betrayed him. But he didn't. Instead, he hugged her.

'Aren't you angry with me?' Amy said.

'No way,' Sonic said. 'If you'd said no, we would all be dead. You saved us. Thank you.'

And they walked home.

When they opened the front door, everyone apart from Tails, Rouge and Cream were asleep.

Cream turned and saw Sonic and Amy.

'Mister Sonic!' she said. 'You're back!'

'Yay! Sonic! Amy!' Tails said.

'I see you've both returned,' Rouge said. 'How is Amy?'

'She's alright, apart from the fact that her hat, scarf, boots, gloves and coat and soaked and she's a bit shaken,' Sonic said. 'We'll need to take off her winter stuff.'

When they had done that, Sonic and Amy sat with Cream, Rouge and Tails.

'So, Sonic, what happened when you found Amy?' Tails asked.

Sonic told them what happened.

'Shadow can be like that,' Rouge said, looking down at the ground.

'It's alright, Rouge,' Sonic said, patting her shoulder.

'No, it isn't,' Rouge replied. 'Look what he did to you!'

Rouge turned Sonic's head towards a mirror and showed him.

Sonic was covered in cuts and bruises.

'You need your rest, Mister Sonic,' Cream said.

'Yeah,' Tails and Amy said in chorus.

'Of course,' Rouge said.

So Sonic got up and went to bed.

As Sonic was in bed, he started to think. How did Shadow know where Amy was in the first place? Sonic needed to know who he got the info from.

Suddenly the stairs creaked.

_Someone must be here, _Sonic thought.

Sonic got out of his blue bed and put some clothes on. Then he stepped outside his door.

Nothing.

Sonic looked down at the stairs. Someone was coming.

The shape of the 'someone' was in the shape of a bat. It could only be…

Rouge.

'Rouge?' Sonic said.

'Sonic,' Rouge said.

'What are you doing?' Sonic asked.

'I want to tell you something.'

'Tell me something?'

'Yes. Let's go to your room.'

'Okay.'

Sonic and Rouge went back to Sonic's room.

Sonic sat on his bed, and Rouge sat on his chair.

'What did you want to tell me?' Sonic said.

'I… I've got a soft spot with Shadow,' Rouge said, looking down.

'It would explain why you weren't too happy when I told you what happened,' Sonic replied.

'It certainly does.'

'I think we need some rest,' Sonic said.

'Yes. You're right.'

The next morning, Sonic went downstairs to see everyone downstairs.

'What's up?' Sonic said.

'Look,' said Tails, pointing out of the window.

Sonic looked out, and saw a massive diamond-like monster.

'What… is that?' Sonic said.

'We have no idea,' Cream said.

Sonic opened the door and walked outside.

'Sonic!' Amy said.

'Hm?' Sonic said, looking back.

'Be careful…' Amy said.

Sonic nodded, and then he sped away.

Sonic ran up to the monster.

The monster looked like a diamond dragon with massive diamond claws. Suddenly it lashed out with a massive swipe, blasting Sonic and pushing him backwards.

'Aaah!' Sonic said.

Sonic jumped up at the monster.

BOOM!

Sonic was blasted back by a massive explosion.

'What was that?' Sonic said.

BOOM!

Another explosion blew up the monster into a million tiny pieces.

'What the…' Sonic muttered.

Behind the remains of the monster stood the silhouette of a hedgehog.

One just like Sonic.

'Who are you?' Sonic said.

'I am Darkness,' the hedgehog said.

The hedgehog walked out of the dust and Sonic saw Darkness properly.

He was a black hedgehog, like Shadow, but he was fizzing with electricity. He walked up to Sonic.

'Darkness Rose,' he said, holding up his hand for Sonic to shake. 'I know the first name contradicts the last, but still, I am pretty vicious.'

_Rose?!, _Sonic thought, shaking his hand. _He must be Amy__'s brother or something… _

'Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!' said a voice behind Darkness and Sonic.

Darkness and Sonic turned.

'Dr Eggman,' they both said.

'Yes…' Dr Eggman said. 'Yes… it's me. DR EGGMAN!'

'Oh God,' Darkness said. 'Not him again.'

''Not him again'?' Sonic said.

'He bugs me as much as he bugs you, Sonic,' Darkness said.

Darkness and Sonic leapt up at him.

BASH!

Sonic was blasted back by Dr Eggman's wrecking ball.

'Hey!' Darkness said. He pushed his hands upwards and fired a beam of energy at Dr Eggman.

ZAP!

Dr Eggman went flying.

'Sonic!' Darkness said. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Sonic replied. 'What happened to Dr Eggman?'

'Hopefully,' Darkness said. 'He's been blasted all the way to Seaside Hill, and he'll never bother us again.'

'Oh, yeah right,' Sonic said. 'It isn't that easy when I fight him!'

They both laughed.

Back at the house, Sonic was greeted with cheers.

'Sonic!' Tails said. 'You did it!'

'Well, actually, Darkness did the work,' Sonic said.

'Darkness?' Cream said.

'Darkness…' Sonic heard Amy whisper. 'I've… just gotta go for a sec, Sonic.'

'Okay,' Sonic said as Amy left.

Sonic shrugged at Tails.

'Who _is _Darkness?' Rouge said.

'Him…' Sonic said, pointing behind him.

'Who?' Rouge said. 'There's nothing there.'

'There is…' Sonic said, looking.

There _was _nothing there. Darkness had disappeared.

'Oh,' Sonic said. 'He's gone.'

4


	2. Green Hill Destroyed

Sonic the Ultimate Hedgehog

Chapter 2

Darkness ran into the menacing loom of a cave. His fur was damp and he was cold. He curled up next to the wall and tried to sleep.

_Darkness… embrace the truth… you are not their ally…_

Darkness gasped and jumped up in shock.

'Who said that?' he whimpered.

_Don't act like you don't know me… I am from your past… you must see the truth… you are not their ally…_

'I am not _whose _ally?' Darkness moaned.

_You will see… in time…_

'There was a flash of bright blue light, and Darkness shielded his eyes.

'Gaaaaaaaaah!' Darkness yelled. The light was blinding him.

He fell down, his head hitting the rock hard floor of the cave.

_Yes…._

Darkness' eyes jerked open, and his normally blue eyes turned devilish red.

'You are right…' Darkness muttered. 'They are not my allies…'

**Green Hill**

Sonic was sitting with Amy near the Star Post.

'So what was that about Darkness?' Sonic asked her.

'It… it was nothing…' Amy murmured.

'Why did Shadow want to kill everyone I know and love?'

'I don't know,' she said. 'Maybe he's jealous you have friends and he doesn't.'

'He does have friends.' Sonic said. 'He has Dr. Eggman.'

Maybe it was just a coincidence. But as soon as Sonic said that a dark cloud passed over the sun, and the wind seemed to speak to him.

_Not just Dr. Eggman…_

**The next day**

Sonic woke up to the sound of explosions. A hole had ripped through the wall and the outside world was displayed to Sonic. The trees and grass was burning. The Star Post was snapped. Everything was gone.

All that was left was a figure.

That figure was Darkness.


	3. Station Square Battle

Sonic the Ultimate Hedgehog

Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Before we start, I would like to apologise for the lack of chapters and the fact that Chapter 2 was only 290 words long. Now, without any further ado, let's get started on Chapter 3!**

**Green Hill**

'NOOO!' screamed Sonic. His whole world was gone. Up in flames. Forever.

'Why….?' Sonic whimpered.

Sonic looked up at Darkness.

'Don't you remember?' Darkness said, before vanishing in a burst of black smoke.

'What…?' Sonic murmured.

'Mister Sonic!' a voice said.

Sonic looked behind him and saw Cream running up to him, along with Amy and Rouge.

'What happened?' Cream said.

'That Darkness guy from that fight with Dr. Eggman… he came and destroyed Green Hill!' Sonic said.

'WHAT?!' Amy shouted. 'WHY?!'

Rouge patted her on the back, telling her to calm down.

'How am I meant to calm down when my home has been destroyed?!' Amy moaned, before stomping away, tears streaming down her face.

'That might be a problem…' Cream said to herself.

'We need to find Darkness!' Rouge proudly shouted.

'Wait…' Sonic said. 'What about Tails? Where's he?'

Cream and Rouge looked at each other.

'I'll say,' Rouge whispered to her companion.

'Tails… is dead.'

**Station Square**

_You have eliminated one of Sonic's many allies… good work, Darkness…_

'Thank you, master,' Darkness said, bowing.

_You must kill his other allies… in time…_

'When may I do that, master?'

_When they come to us… I have a plan already in action…_

**Somewhere else in Station Square**

'So this is it?' Rouge said. 'It's great!'

Sonic and his friends were walking along the pavement when suddenly a car flew into the shop right in front of them.

'AAAAAAH!' screamed the people around them.

The car exploded, and a black shape jumped on top of it.

It was Darkness.

'Ha, ha, ha, ha!' Darkness laughed. 'You will never escape me now!'

Sonic leapt up onto the car and thumped Darkness in the stomach, causing Darkness to fall onto the bonnet of the car.

'Gaaah…' Darkness groaned.

Darkness threw his hand up into the air, a ball of red light on it, growing every second.

'Feel the power of my DROPKICK!' Darkness yelled. His foot met Sonic's head, knocking out the blue hedgehog instantly.

'No! Mister Sonic!' yelled Cream.

Amy sped past Cream and Rouge.

'Take this, brother!' she screamed before punching Darkness in the face.

'Brother?' said Rouge.

'Aah…' Darkness grumbled. 'I can't take you all on at once…'

Darkness leapt onto a helicopter flying above them.

'So long, suckers!' he shouted.

The helicopter had Dr. Eggman's face spray painted on its side.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of Sonic the Ultimate Hedgehog! If you don't consider this chapter to be very long, just ask and Chapter 4 will be a lot longer! Thanks!**

**ALSO, do you want any more characters to be added to the fic? Any ideas to add to the plot? Just PM me with your ideas! Thanks! **


End file.
